Impa's Choice
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Zelda finds out that her nursemaid, Impa, is leaving.
1. Chapter 1

**Impa's Choice **

Impa was ready to leave the castle in order to find the rest of her clan... until she heard footsteps, "Impa!" a voice cried out in fear. Slowly turning around, Impa saw the young Princess Zelda panting heavily. "What are you doing?" Impa ask softly, since she was still up in the middle of the night. "I heard that you were leaving!" Zelda told her, her eyes full of sadness.

"Princess Zelda," Impa sighed heavily. "Tell me." Zelda begged. Knelling down to eye level, Impa replied, "It's true,"

"Why?" she cried out, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Was it something I did?" she ask quickly. "No Princess Zelda, you didn't do anything wrong." Impa told her, trying to reassure her. "Than why Impa? Why are you leaving?" Zelda cried, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

"I have to find my clan," Impa told her softly, hugging her tightly. "Than what about me?" Zelda ask in between the sobs. "You will have a new nursemaid, Princess Zelda." the older woman answered softly. "I don't want new nursemaids!" she yelled out. "I want you!" she added softly.

"Princess Zelda," Impa sighed softly, patting the girl's back. "I have to go, if there was another way than believe me, I wouldn't leave." she told her, now fighting back her tears herself. "What if... what if I send someone else to find your clan?" Zelda ask quickly, looking up at her.

"That can't happen, only a member from the clan can find the clan." she whispered. "I would stay, I honestly would... but I have to find them." she added sadly. "There's nothing I can do?" Zelda ask slowly. Shaking her head, Impa replied, "I'm sorry Princess Zelda, there's nothing you can't do."

"I'll pay you twice as much!" Zelda cried out. "Princess Zelda, I can't." Impa said softly. "I'll triple it!" the young girl cried out as she hugged her again. "Zel-"

"I'll give you as much gold as you want!" Zelda begged.

"I just can't," Impa said as her heart was slowly breaking as she was forced to see the young girl cry like this. "I'll give you anything you want Impa!" the young girl screamed. "You name it and it's yours! Just don't leave me!" she told her.

"There's no other way."

"Than I order you to stay!"

Impa gasp at what the young princess had said to her, "I can't do that Princess Zelda." she said than standing up, making Zelda to cling onto her leg, still sobbing.

"If you go... if you go... than I'll kill myself!"

Now the tears were falling on Impa's face, "You shouldn't joke about that!" she told her sternly, but fear right behind it. "I'm not joking! I will do it! I'll stab myself in the chest with a knife!" Zelda told her, still crying.

"If my dad takes away anything sharp than I'll drown myself!"

"Zelda..." Impa whispered than kneeling down once more. "I have to go..." she whispered quietly as she was crying now. "The moment that you do... will be the moment I'll kill myself..." Zelda said softly, now not crying as much.

"No you won't..." the woman said to the child slowly. "You're the Princess of Hyrule." she reminded her. "I don't care about that name! I'll give it up in a second!" the girl begged.

"What would the people say if they knew that the Princess was acting like this?" Impa ask, using guilt to force her to stop what she was doing... while hurting herself in the process. "I don't care about the name! I don't care about what the people think! I only care that you stay!"

"Why?" Impa ask, wondering why she wanted her to stay so badly. "Because Impa, you're the only friend that I know!" Zelda answered quickly. "So that's why you don't want me to go... I'm your only friend in the castle." Impa said to herself slowly... than getting an idea.

"Get on my back." the older woman said suddenly. "What?" Zelda ask softly, confused by what she meant. "Get on my back." Impa repeated. "You mean I'm coming with you?" the young girl ask. Impa nodded, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you here by yourself?" she ask.

A smile found its way on the young girl's face and happily jumped onto her back, "Thank you Impa! Thank you!" she told her, as tears were falling, not from sadness... but happiness. "I promise I won't get in the way! I promise I won't be any trouble! I promise I won't be..."

"Zelda," Impa chuckled when she stood up.

"The castle will find out before we even leave." she added than laughing at her own comment, her way to Zelda that she was joking.

Zelda smiled as Impa carried her out of the castle,

"Thank you Impa."


	2. The Day of the Missing Princess

**The Next Day**

"My King!" a guard cried out, running into the dinning hall in the morning. "What is it?" the King asked than taking a bite out of his breakfast. "I'm sorry to inform you about your daughter." the guard said nervously, not knowing how the King of Hyrule would react once he told him. "What do you mean by that? What has happen to my daughter?" the King asked quickly, putting down the fork. "W-when the morning guard knocked on her door..." he hesitated. "What?" the King asked, wanting him to finish his report. "She wasn't there!" the guard finished. "Not there...?" the King of Hyrule said slowly, shocked by the guard's report. "Is it possible that she could have woken up before the morning guard came?" he asked himself, shocked that she wasn't there. "I-I'll have the guards to look everywhere." the nervous guard told him. "You do that..." he replied, shocked by his only daughter's disappearance.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Zelda asked Impa, as they were walking to find the Sheikah Clan. "I'm fine," Impa replied as she took another look at the map. "Is this the right way?" Zelda asked, wanting to start a conversation to pass the time. "I'm very sure." the older woman answered than continued walking.<p>

"What was it like to be raised by a clan of ninjas?" the little girl asked. "There's a tradition that all Sheikah infants has the ability to know what people are feeling." Impa started, entertaining the young girl since it would be a long journey ahead. "At the age of five, we train our kids hand to hand combat." she continued. "Why so young?" Zelda asked, interested to learn more of Impa's history. "It is so we can protect the Royal Family... and if needed, lay down their lives." she explained.

"Wow..." Zelda said in awe as she continued to listen to her story.

"At age eight, we teach our kids in magic so they'll know when and how to use it when they reach age twelve." Impa said. "What happen at age twelve?" Zelda asked, wanting to learn more if she was to be living with the Sheikah race.

"We put the children to kill exactly one thousand monsters. By themselves." Impa said. "Isn't that wrong to put them to do that?" Zelda asked, shocked by what she was told. "Some think so, but we are forced too... if we like it or not." the Sheikah replied sadly. "So you killed one thousand monsters?" the young girl asked. Impa nodded. "All by myself... in the night." she whispered, remembering the dark memory.

"I'm sorry..." the young girl said softly.

"It's not your fault." Impa replied.

"If we passed, we're put through constant trials again and again." Impa explained as they were stopping for the night."If?" Zelda questioned. "Yes, not all of us makes it." Impa answered. "Do you know why we train so hard?" she asked the young girl, making sure she was listening. "To protect the Royal Family?" Zelda answered, now sitting down from the day long journey. "Yes." Impa replied as she was setting up the tent.

"Zelda, there's something I need to know if you're going to be with me." Impa said softly. "Are you sure you want to go with me?" Impa asked softly, wanting to make sure if this is what the girl wanted. "Of course Impa." Zelda replied, not a moment to think of her answer. "Ok," the older woman said as she sat down next to her.

"From this day forward, I'll train you the ways of the Sheikah."


End file.
